a friend lost but not forgotten
by samanddan
Summary: beast boy finds some joyful news, but a sacrifice is made and the titans end up crying at the end. and i bet you will too. grab the tissues and don't forget a friend lost but not forgotten!R&R oneshot.


A/N: this is a one chapter thing, so if you want me to add more, just tell me.

**A friend lost, but not forgotten. **

In the titans tower around 2:00p.m, Beast Boy walks up next to Raven while she meditates in front of the tall window inside their living room.

"Hey Raven! Any news on Terra?" B.B asked.

"2 things, 1. Why do you ask? And 2 nothing yet. Cyborg and I are doing the best we can." Raven responds after getting down from meditating.

" Oh. No reason. I'm going for a walk." said B.B.

Raven just watches him leave in concerned.

-In the city-

As Beast boy walks through the city, walking through the places Terra and him once walked through 2 years ago. It was also 2 years ago when Raven said 'we'll be searching for a way to reverse the affect'. But Beast Boy had 2 thoughts coming back constantly in his mind. 1) that Terra would come back. And 2)that Terra will never come back. Suddenly beast boy stops and looks up at the cloudless blue sky and says,

"Terra, if only Raven and Cyborg could hurry up and find a way to bring you back!" in the middle of his sentence he stops and starts to walk toward Terra's statue. He begins to tear up.

"WHY! Why did you help him!" Beast Boy said as he reached Terra.

"WHY? WHY'D YOU CHOOSE TO HELP A MAN WANTING TO TAKE OVER THE CITY? WHY WHERE YOU SO STUPID?"

-but as soon as he was about to destroy Terra's statue out of anger his communicator rang. It was Robin. He told Beast Boy to come back to the tower a.s.a.p. That was an order no question about it.

-Titans Tower-

At the tower Beast Boy asked what the wanted. They all had a sad looks on there faces, looking at the floor.

"Raven has something to tell you." Robin said with heavy heart.

Raven asked if Beast Boy could handle it. He shook yes.

"Okay." raven turns on the TV., levitates up to show b.b. some poles.

"Alright, you see here that these are our chances of finding a cure for Terra. And you see here that these are our chances of NOT finding a cure for Terra," Raven came down slowly and put her hand on his shoulder saying, "there's no way to bring Terra back."

Beast Boy backed away shaking his head no, totally in shock He began to tear up. He screamed out no.

"Starfire what bout on Tamaran!" he screamed.

"My apologies. On Tamaran we don't not have such technology." said Starfire.

"Raven! What about on Azarath?……." Beast Boy said with his voice trembling. He watched Raven shake her head no. He also asked robin about batman. Robin told him that batman could try.

"B.B. we don't think ANYTHING on Tamaran, Azarath, or Earth can bring her back!" yelled Cyborg.

"**SHUT UP!"** yelled beast boy with all his might.

Cyborg told beast boy to calm down. But Beast Boy just yelled,

"How can I calm down! The girl I love is a statue! How would you feel! HUH!"

Just then, an eerie silence feel over the titans. Starfire and Robin looked at each other. Star ran over and hugged Robin, hoping that wouldn't happen to him. Raven walked over to Beast Boy and slapped him as hard as she could causing B.B. to fall to the floor. He put his hand on the red mark Raven lest on his cheek.

"Snap out of it! Face it, Terra's gone! And if we can't find a way to cure her then live with it! We all liked her Beast Boy, but because you love her doesn't mean you have to put us all through hell!" yelled Raven. Beast Boy picked himself up and ran to Terras room, crying, head looking toward the floor not saying a thing. Only letting tears fall behind him.

When he reached her room he collapsed on her bed, crying now more then he ever did in his life. He went over to her dresser draw looking at the photo blocks of them together at the amusement part. Looking at the prize he won her. But mostly, thinking of the kiss he'd almost had with Terra, the only person that could make him feel better. The only person that could help him. The only person that could show him love. The same love Terra gave him, showed him.

He took the heart shaped box to his room and put it on display near his bed and he had a picture of her that he put next to the box. That was the only thing that made him feel better. Just as he started to calm down, the black shadow that was Raven formed on the upper bunk of his bunk bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of hit you. Of all people I should know what it's like to loose a love one, someone you care for. But for me, it was all my fault." Raven said lying on her back, arms crossed, looking at the ceiling in her normal voice.

"It's alright. Who did you loose?" asked Beast Boy.

"My mother, Arella. She was on Azarath when it was destroyed. All because of my prophecy." replied Raven.

"Sorry." said Beast Boy.

"It's to late for that. But changing the subject, I'll double check all my books for a spell and it's meaning. I'll find one to bring her back. It's the least I can do for telling you news that might not be true. Starfire was telling the truth, and so was Robin." said Raven. Their was no response. "Beast Boy?" she asked. She looked down at him to see if he was sleeping, he was. She smiled and teleported out of his room and into hers. She immediately started to go through all the spell books she had.

The next morning the titans went out to the living room for breakfast all but Raven and Beast Boy. Robin went over to Raven's room to see if she was there, she wasn't. then he checked B.B.'s room, he wasn't there either. Robin called Beast Boy on his communicator to see where he was, B.B. told him that him and Raven went for a walk to see a old friend. Robin knew what they were talking about. He smiled and walked back into the living room to get breakfast.

_**-Terra's statue.-**_

Beast boy and Raven where at Terra's statue where Raven had brought a bag full of items. She set down the items in a row.

"Is this going to work?" asked beast Boy as he set down the last item.

"Yes it is. After all, all my power is going into this one spell." replied Raven as she opened the spell book to the page. Raven started to yell out the spell as her eyes turned white and the items started to glow and swarm around her. A gust of wind came out of nowhere as the items formed as one giant blob starting to form around Terra's outline.

"Azarath metrion zinthos. Ahsa pneumatic, la she po tah, he mo lek toh evash la koh tah. Ghaleon Balthasar Rominomicon Necronom Hesperith Mortix. Hesberek Admoriney Gostwenthin Verbusnex. Indobrium Bispendruay Haransicortis Rex! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" yelled Raven.

She knew the monks of Azarth would have rejected to the source of her magic, the heart of Azarth. Azar himself, Azar is the spiritual leader of Azarath. She used all the power she had. Back in Raven's room before any of this took place, she went into her closet to find a book the monks who raised her gave to her as a child. They told her to use this spell if she absolutely needed it. She knew that this situation was a good need for this ancient spell. When Raven was done with the spell, she was ejected a cross the room because of the power she'd just use. Her hands were smoking.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled as he jolted to his fallen friend.

Raven pointed to Terra. The blob that formed around Terra now created a hard outer covering that broke the stone on Terra's body. Terra blinked a few times then closed her eyes completely and fell toward the ground, but before she hit the ground, Raven was able to catch her with the remaining power she had left. Rae smiled and gave a thumbs up to Beast Boy signaling him to go see if Terra's okay. Raven was able to sit up on her own while her friend rushed over to Terra.

"Terra? Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy holding onto her as ravens power faded away.

"Beast Boy? I…I'm fine. What happened?" Terra asked as she rubbed her head.

Beast Boy didn't give her a response, he just hugged her.

"Terra I'm so glad your okay! Don't you remember? You saved the city!" Beast Boy said as he began to let her go. Terra gave him a blank stare. Which meant she was confused.

"With your powers! Oh Terra, I'm so happy your back!"

"Beast Boy, what's up with Raven? She looks really weak." stated Terra. Beast Boy looked at Raven and ran back over to her and helped her up.

"Welcome back Terra." Raven said as she gave her friend one of the nicest smiles she probably would ever give anyone.

"What happened to you?" Terra asked Raven.

"I'm just really weak from the spell. It took a lot of energy out of me." Raven explained

Terra could tell Raven was lying but Terra left it alone for now. But whenever Raven was ready to show that she was injured, that's when Terra would do something. But for now, she'd asked Raven if she was okay on their way up to the surface. Raven got annoyed from the question so she walked behind them. She was limping a little so she flew the rest of the way home.

_**-back at the tower,-**_

"Any of you guys seen B.B. or raven?" asked Cyborg as he scratched his head.

"No, not since last night." replied Robin.

"No I have not seen them. Where have the gone?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, Cyborg, see if you can trace them by their communicators." said Robin.

"Got it." replied Cy. He started to search for them and got there signal. " Got 'me. They're just near the bay and are starting to cross over. They should be here soon."

"Oh glorious!" said Star as she started to float with her knees bended.

A few minutes passed and then the door opened into the living room. Raven came flying in and sat on the stool trying to control the pain she had. Then Beast Boy told Terra to wait outside of the door until he introduced her to their friends. Beast Boy came into the living room with his arms spread out and smiling.

"Dudes and dudets! I am very happy to introduce for the second and hopefully last time, a very good friend of ours, and mine," he pointed his arms toward the doors and shouted,

"TERRA!" he dragged out the A in her name. She walked out into the room holding her left arm, head pointing toward the ground, looking up, smiling.

"TERRA! IT IS SO GLORIOUS TO SEE YOU ONCE MORE!" yelled Starfire in rejoice, hugging Terra tighter then ever.

"Uh, good to see you too Starfire." Terra said as she was let go.

"Hey my favorite rock-n-roller out of rock and in the flesh." said Cyborg as he went over to give her a high five. "one question, how'd you get out?"

"I dunno. I think Raven used a spell on me or something and I guess it worked." replied Terra. They all turned their heads to Raven and Robin asked her if that was correct and she shook her head yes.

"Nice to have you back Terra. Why don't you go to your room and get changed." suggested Robin. Terra shook her head yes in response. When she got to her room she looked around at her dresser drawer, pulling the cloth of her arms.

"Wow. Nothing's changed, it's all the same. I guess they really do like me." she then noticed that her heart shaped box was missing that Beast Boy gave her. She'd ask him what happened to it later.

About 20 minutes later, Terra came down in her black shirt with yellow "T" on it. Her gloves and tan shorts with belt on it, and her brown boots. She sat down next to Beast Boy and Cyborg, watching them play their game station two. Starfire and Robin were preparing dinner, and Raven wasn't there, but probably in her room reading or meditating somewhere.

"Thanks guys. A lot. I thought after what I did to everyone, you would reject me. Or try to put me in jail. You really didn't need to do this, it was to generous of you. If you want, I could pack my stuff up and leave." Thanked Terra so nicely.

"Do not say such words. We would love to have you stay with us." said Starfire as she swiftly flew over to her friend who was gone for two years.

"Yeah. You're part of the team. We would never want you to go." said Robin.

"Plus you need to stay, your our friend Terra. Plus, who could reject such an awesome, crime fighting, but kicking person like you?" asked Beast Boy. His complements made Terra blush, well her whole face turned a red color.

"Uh, thanks guys. I really think I shouldn't deserve this. Um, anyone know where Raven is? I kinda wanted to talk to her."

"I think she's in her room. But you could check on the roof too if she's not in her room." replied Robin.

Terra said thanks and walked towards Raven's room, she wasn't there, then she checked up on the roof. She saw Raven and walked over to her.

"So, I long have you been injured?" Terra asked as she stared into the horizon. Raven was doing the same.

"Since I freed you. Why? You tell the guys or something?" replied Raven looking over at Terra.

"No I didn't tell them. It's just everywhere I've gone in my life with my powers, I've hurt someone. Well, I got hurt the first time, but after that, it's been everyone else I met. When I was little, my powers just started to work, and when my parents found out, they a banded me. They said I was a freak and that I didn't belong with them. So I've been on my own since I was seven. What about you, what do you have?" asked Terra as she looked down towards the ground.

"Serceram disease. It's a disease where the source of my power starts to rot away. And I become powerless and die. It's a side effect of being the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon. The seceram disease is only found on Azarath and so can it's ingredients for curing it. The disease will end up killing me within a week or so. " replied Raven looking toward the ground.

"But why don't you just go to Azarath and get the ingredients and come back to Earth so you'll get better?" asked Terra.

"Azarath was destroyed I while ago. This is my home now. And if I die here, then this is where I die. The powder that I've got in my room is just to get to Azarath. Theirs nothing anyone can do now. But I'll have to tell everyone else soon or just not tell them at all. I think it's best to tell them tonight after dinner. Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what Beast Boy said before I was able to free you?"

"What?"

"He said that he loves you."

Terra looked at Raven. Her eyes were wide open. Mouth just opened a little open, teeth showing. Just then the sun was gone and it was dark outside. Beast Boy came running up the stairs looking for his friends.

"There you guys are, everyone was getting worried about you. Come on downstairs." said Beast Boy smiling.

Raven shook her head yes and walked downstairs. Terra started to walk toward Beast Boy but stopped when Raven wasn't in sight.

"What's wrong Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra didn't reply, she just hugged Beast Boy and gave him a kiss. After the kiss Beast Boy was blushing like nuts. Terra gave him another hug and told him,

"I love you Beast Boy. So much."

"I love you too Terra, I always have. And I always will." said Beast Boy as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss. Then they went downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, Raven was about to tell them, but the alarm went off.

"Who's it this time? Dr. light, puppet king, control freak, The hive five ?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade." angrily replied Robin. Terra's eyes shot open. Terra muter the word no and backed away heading toward the door but Beast Boy stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Terra you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can't go. I CAN'T GO! I never want to fight him ever again!" just as Terra screamed that out she dropped to the floor on her knees hugging herself. Tears crawling down her eyes in the memory of her past.

"Terra I know you've been through a lot with Slade, but your part of the team. You need to fight him. No matter what the memories have." said Robin. Terra looked up at him, pulled herself up, dried the tears, and agreed to go with them.

"He'll be surprised to see an old friend beat his butt." said Terra with an evil smirk on her face.

_**-Where Slade and the titans are-**_

Slade inhales and exhales in very deeply. " It's nice to finally breath in fresh air."

"It's also nice to eat a full of but kicking!" yelled Robin.

"The Teen Titans, my old friends. Nice to see you all again. How have you all been since the little Trigon incident and what about Raven." asked Slade in his normal voice.

"Enough of that crap. It's all behind us now. Now, what are you doing here and why?" asked Robin.

"We wish for you not to destroy anything anymore. It is most unkind." said Starfire.

"Plus, we have a old friend that you know quite well." said Beast Boy as he ducked out of the way of a flying bolder that Terra threw.

"What! It can't be! But she turned to stone!" Slade said nervously as he dodged the boulder and looked at the Titans in disbelief.

Just then Terra came out of hiding saying, "Wanna bet?" as she threw a few more rocks at him. She was able to hit him.

"Well as normal I won't tell you." replied Slade. "But for now," Slade takes a small bomb out from his belt. "I must say good bye." then he dropped the bomb near the titans and ran off while it exploded.

"He always does that." said Cyborg.

"And it is getting most, irritating." said Starfire.

"Yeah. This time we didn't even fight him. Well Terra threw some rocks at him, but that was really it." said Beast Boy.

"Lets just go back to the tower before we make a scene." suggested Raven as she came out of the shadow. Everyone saw Ravens face and the noticed how it didn't look like the normal gray color it normally looked.

"Hey Raven, you okay? I mean, your skin isn't your normal color of gray it usually is." asked Cyborg.

Raven looked at Terra and then back at the team. "I'll tell you guys at the tower." said Raven as she entered the T-car.

For the ride back to the tower, Raven's hood was on and her eyes where closed. By now her skin was a light peach color. None of the titans said a word. They were all thinking about Raven and why she was hiding in the shadow in stead of floating next to Starfire like she normally does when the team faces a foe. When the titans got into the tower, Raven asked them to all go into the living room so she could tell them.

"So, what's up?" asked Beast Boy breaking the silence over the team. He was sitting next to Terra. Terra was leaning her head down on B. B's shoulder. Star was sitting next to Robin. And Cy was sitting in between the two couples.

"I have a disease called, the serceram disease" said Raven.

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"It's a disease where the source of my power starts to rot away. And I become powerless and die. The disease has already started it's affect on me, that's why my skin is a different color." replied Raven.

"Is there no cure for such a horrible illness?" asked Starfire.

"There is, but it's on Azarath. And Azarath was destroyed a while ago. So, I can't be cured." replied Raven looking at her five most trusted friends.

"How'd you find out?" asked Cyborg. " Maybe there's a cure here on Earth."

"When Beast Boy, Terra, and I were walking back to the tower, I felt a very sharp pain inside me, a pain that the monks on Azarath told me would be the exact pain I would feel. One of the monks had the same disease that I did, only he got it from his parents. Like I said there's no cure on Earth, only on Azarath. But like I said it was destroyed by Trigon." answered Raven.

"How long do you have?" asked Beast Boy.

"My powers are starting to fade away very quickly, so about a week. I didn't want to tell anyone of you. I didn't want to bring pain to your hearts. But knowing that I'll only be alive for another week, doesn't seem to help at all." said Raven whose skin was now a normal peach color. She began to cry very softly and went to her room leaving her friends in the living room.

Six days have passed since Raven told her friends the bad news she never wanted to tell them and Raven was in her room lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of her last day being alive. Suddenly a knock came to her door. When she went to open the door, the team was all there looking at her.

"What wrong?" Raven asked.

"Well it's your last day of being alive and we wanted to make it special." replied Beast Boy as he gave her a joking like smile.

"You guys really don't need to," she was interrupted by Star.

"Do not say that. We are your friends and you are our friends. We wish to make your last day happy. Plus tomorrow is blorthhog, the day of happiness, and maybe we might celebrate blorthhog today." suggested the Tamaranean caught up in her joy of her worlds holiday.

"I appreciate your concern, but I really just want to tell you guys something. Over the past, three years, I've learned something. I learned that the word friend doesn't mean a person you like, sharing stuff with or enjoy having around. It means someone who comforts you in the toughest times of your life. Someone who will take a risk for you, protect you, help you through everything. Someone who will except you even knowing the horrible things you'll become, the horrible things you've done, the things that you've said. Someone who knows your fears and will help you fight and overcome them. A friend is someone who is like a brother or sister, family. Not just a person. These past three years were the greatest years of my life and the years I've learned what the word friend really means. You don't need to make my last day happy when it was already full of happiness the day I met you. I love you guys and I thank you for everything you've done." then after that explanation, Ravens eye's shrunk, her eyebrows shot up. Raven smiled and she fell to the ground and closed her eyes. And with her last breath, she said good-bye and thank you to her friends. Just like that, Raven died.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he jolted to her side.

"Beast Boy," Terra started as she reached down for his shoulder, " ...she's gone."

Beast Boy got up and began to cry, in fact, they all started to cry. Seven days later, after Raven's funeral, the titans engraved on her bedroom door,

**A friend lost, but not forgotten. **

**A/N: **Yes I know a very sad story but it can't be as bad as my mother yelling at me not to kill Raven off. But the stories called a friend lost but not forgotten and Ravens the friend lost hence the title. I'm so sorry for all the Raven fans out their I'm a Raven fan as well.


End file.
